We are continuing development of this novel catheter technique. We have collaborated with Dr June-Hong Kim and Dr Renu Virmani to verify the cerclage trajectory in human autopsy heart specimens. We have developed new catheters to simplify the procedure. We are building a manufacturing and prototyping facility for investigational catheter devices. We also are building the preclinical regulatory infrastructure necessary for further development toward Investigational Device Exemption clinical protocols.